epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Dark Cyan vs JKGame. Eighth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One
Hello, everyone. And welcome to CyGIR Rap Battles! It's time for your monthly dose! Oh. Ohhh..... (Sucks air through teeth) Yeah, that's dead lol Welcome to the second match of TK's 8th Official Wiki Tournament! This battle pits JKGame, author of such series as Epic Rap Battles of the Universe, My Little Rap Battles and Fire Emblem vs History, against Dark Cyan, author of Cyan's Rap Battles and Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature, as well as co-author of CyGIR rap battles, in the ultimate Battle of the Bronies! There's no beat. Enjoy! 'Dark Cyan vs JKGame' 'JKGame' Dark Cyan wants to battle? Well, JK-Game on! To paraphrase Scott Pilgrim, this ve-gone will now be gone! Say I’m Drak’s sock, I’ll sock you with a diss that will knock your socks off! Best stories Liam cooked up? Some crappy-pastas and a Twilight knockoff! Bad News for you: things are looking Darker for Cyan than his Angels of Death You’re driving many miles off the rails and into the air, talk about a Flying Scotsman! Just go and Hide anything you Write! They’re nothing but an embarrassment! All I see here is a failure in literature who hosted a lackluster tournament 'Dark Cyan' I see you looked to my rap battles in past Tourneys for inspiration; You’ve reused every tired diss but you’re a pale imitation Of Joe, Jella, Jake and all the other users I’ve smashed You wanna Crossy Road in my lane, you best prepare to crash! If you were Drak’s sock, you’d market the shit out of your battles. They need them! How else are you going to get more than two people to ever read them? And I don’t count TCalderon. Neigh. That’s outright Ho Yay The other J.K. didn’t need to tweet to tell me that’s ghey! 'JKGame' For a vegan, you seem too obsessed with the meat in all your raps This will be the second time in a tourney you’ve been pounced on and stomped Flats! I’m Freddy Krueger while you’re Jeff, trash wiped out from a clean sweeping! Linking a saucy website in the comments? What were you even thinking? Also, your nickname’s Dank Cyan, really? You couldn’t be any more cringeworthy, bro! This seahorse best Shoo-Be-Doo out of here before being washed up from my flow! Even Fire Emblem Fates had better writing! Oh! A Critical Hit! Friendship is Magic, but in your case with GIR, it’s more like Friendship is Tragic! 'Dark Cyan' Cutting your teeth on a Champion. You must have hoped that you’d flourish But two vegan jokes? Your bars are the only thing here that’s malnourished! Maybe you should copy another four lines of Wesker vs Doom Because everyone knows you don’t even need to be original on April Fool’s! Wouldn’t need to post so many updates and news blogs to garner interest; If your battles spoke for themselves and impressed instead of infest! Juggling more series than you get comments, with planned reviews on top Forget Drak! Are you sure you’re not another Legion sock? Joke polls in tourney battles. Do we need em? Yes. They're traditional. No. They've never been funny. Category:Blog posts